Story:Operation Titanic Discoveries
Prologue ...aboard the Batra Ahrganot had been laying unconcious for the past hour. The GSSOC had just barely escaped Infra from Alk'charis. Galiana was also aboard as the Batra had went back to the Bunker to pick her up for the next mission. "Infra," Sol I Dor uttered. "I can't believe it. Why would he do such a thing? Exploiting the greed of those lowly Harvesters. He's responsible for your kidnapping, Galiana." "Hmph." Galiana said. "Why would he do it though? What does he want with the Harvesters? What did he want with me?" Tholker said, "By the way Sol and Pyro, if it hadn't been for your quick thinking, we'd probably be dead right now." Pyro replied, "Well, we're just doing our jobs after all." Sol I Dor said, "It's the way of the Delson to protect others." The COM began ringing. It was a message from Admiral Cinder. Pyro pressed a button that executed it. New Message. Status: Encrypted. Description: For GSSOC's eyes only...Decrypting...Done! Message playback. "This is Admiral Cinder, and I have some urgent information to relay. We are aware of this Infra character that appeared during the ongoing battle of Asylum. He is who he says he is: a god. He plans to become more powerful during the next 30 days, and even you, GSSOC, will not be able to stop him. That is, unless, you agree to accept a highly classified mission. Whatever you find from completing this mission may be our only chance in averting the potential disaster that awaits us. Fleet Commander Pyro will know where to find us. Message over." Pyro spun 180 degrees in his chair to face the other GSSOC members. "Guys, you heard the Admiral. We've got another mission." Tholker replied, "Well, I hope Ahrganot will be awake by the time we get there. I'm sure he wants his revenge." "Our revenge," Galiana added. Part 1: The Briefing ...two hours later...Arckasium Drive Yards... Admiral Cinder, accompanied by Fleet Commander Pyro walked into the briefing room where Ahrganot, Sol I Dor, Tholker, Galiana, and Etah already sat, waiting; behind them followed two armed GHD guards who stayed at the door, and 3 other GHD personel, who each sat at the long table. Pyro hit a button on a console near a wall mounted screen, turning it on, and navigated to a presentation prepared in advance. "Good evening," Cinder began, "I have called you all here to reveal some highly classified information. While you were out doing missions for your Galactic Senate, the rest of us GHD have been studying this newly discovered planet Arckas. It's impossibly large and we don't even know how it formed naturally. Puzzling us even further was that artificial structures on the planet's surface defy even physics itself. Statues and all the sort." "So what is all that anyway?" Galiana asked. "Allow me to continue. Now, the official explanation to the Galactic Senate is that the GHD arrived in this galaxy through anomalies in our warp engines, but that isn't the case actually. We passed through some sort of artificial gateway - a transport device. We did not build this gateway, but discovered it, and we believe it has some sort of connection to the structures found on Arckas. The technology behind it is far more advanced than any known developed one in the universe, yet it dates back billions of years when our greatest ancestors were swimming in primordial soup. Even stranger, objects we believe that are related to this gateway were found on multiple planets in our galaxy as well as this one. Many of them were referenced in ancient myths and legends among several races, dating back well-before they even developed space travel. Whoever developed these structures is quite simply put...the race of the gods." Each of the GSSOC had a puzzled look on their face. Never had they thought that any of their gods had actually lived in the mortal plane for some time. "A race of gods?" Ahrganot questioned. "Gods as in Krayhan?" "Or Marana?" added Tholker. Cinder replied, "Yes, those kind. We refer to them as the Titans. The most powerful of them are the most worshipped, though weaker one are far more common." "What about Uszaroth? Is he a Titan?" Cinder said, "Uszaroth? You mean that 'demon' that was summoned by the Kklxin? No doubt he is. However, this 'Uszaroth' is most likely one of the weaker ones seeing as you somehow managed to subdue him. Had he been a modestly powerful Titan, the Galactic Senate would be no more." "So, you are saying that Uszaroth, that thing that wrecked Malisk II...is a wimp?," Tholker sarcastically replied. Galiana added, "My first mission on this team and we're dealing with creatures of divine power. Brilliant." "Now, the mission specifically is to investigate what we believe to be an ancient Titan antechamber. Pyro, if you would please," Cinder motioned to Pyro, and he got up from his chair and flipped to the next slide in the presentation. It displayed various scans and readings which he was going to explain. Before he began, Cinder sat at the end of the briefing table, watching. "This is where we are going," Pyro began to explain, "A particularly interesting cliff-face of Mt. Arterius, an enormous mountain on Arckas's surface. Take a look at it." Images appeared on a projector showing a wireframe diagram. "There's a particular cavernous chamber here. Judging by its shape, it must be artificial. No ordinary race could have possibly dug this place out as they would have been crushed to nothingness by the planet's gravity. But what's even further surprising is this," Pyro said pointing to scanned images of the room. "There seems to be columns, intricate carvings and statues. Such a feat is practically impossible even with the best technology available. "Whatever lies in that cavern must be some sort of usable artifacts left by these Titans. Only one problem: It's completely sealed off by the rock. None of us can hope to actually dig to get in and trying to teleport directly inside is far too risky due to potential signal distortion by the gravity. We can certainly teleport someone out, but there's no hope to getting inside via conventional means." "So how do we get in, then?" Galiana asked. "That's what you are about to see now." Pyro sat back down at the table, and Cinder got back up, flipping the screening over to the next image, which showed a very large anomoly in space. "This," Cinder began, "Is some kind of dimensional portal, and it was discovered by one of our ships right outside of our atmoshpere. We are not sure if it even has any connection to the Titans, but it may be our only possible way of getting inside. "We sent a recon drone through the gateway, and...well, we'll just show you what we saw," Cinder said before going on to the next slide, showing them all pictures of the other side of the portal. What they saw could never possibly exist in the regular universe. "Our scientists believe this anomaly isn't natural, but artificially created by turning a warpspace drive...halfway." "Half...way?" Tholker replied. "I don't understand it much myself, but generally speaking, this dimension seems to be some sort of compressed version of the entire universe. You see, the warp drive, or at least the variety your kind uses, distorts the time-space fabric compressing it to cover vast distances unfeasible with merely lightspeed travel. These pictures are most likely that actual compressed space that has collated over millions of years of many other species using warp drives. Think of it as a miniature version of the entire universe - and by miniature, that's a huge overstatement. We call it the Home Dimension." "Interesting," Etah thought. "No one has ever actually walked into 'warpspace'. I never thought it was actually possible." Cinder presented what seemed to be some sort unusual handheld apparatus. It was marked with an array of buttons and wirings. "If our scientists made this device correctly, it that can relay your location within the warpspace dimension. Once you get to the appropriate spot within it, we'll initiate a signal that will teleport you straight under Mt. Arterius and into the antechamber. Now," Cinder said, "Any questions?" Tholker asked, "So what does this have to do with Infra?" Admiral Cinder replied, "It has everything to do with him. The power of Titanic artifacts, that's saying if you even find anything usable down there, are the only means to stopping him. Preferably, it would be best if you disposed of him before Tyrannis showed up. Now, I'm sure any sane man would have backed out of this mission, but this is the reason why you, and no one else, were picked. You're the best of the best. Whatever you find down there could be our only hope in stopping Infra and potentially changing the course of all existence. And possibly stopping Tyrannis as well." Ahrganot asked, "Arckas. This planet is supposedly larger than its own star, correct? How exactly are we going to survive there?" Etah answered the question for him. "Anti-gravity suits, of course. A well-crafted Sauran piece of technology." Cinder said, "Ah, but you shouldn't underestimate Arckas's gravity. There's no permanent settlements on the surface yet, so we live in the Drive Yards." Etah answered, "Well, how long would you expect us to last down there?" Cinder replied, "A personell with an anti-gravity suit can survive for two hours." The look in the entire GSSOC team's eyes was obvious nervousness. They all knew that this mission could result in death. They were dealing with beings capable of destroying cities without effort, a physics defying dimension, and a planet that could crush them with sheer force. However, none of them backed down. No one else could do this mission. Admiral Cinder said, "So to sum it up. The mission, should you choose to accept, is to enter the portal. Find Arckas in that dimension. Then, go down to Mt. Arterius and tell us what you find." Pyro added, "Whenever you are ready, Let's go through the portal so that we can get down there." Part 2: Through the Gateway Pyro guided the Batra steadily cruising towards the gateway. Nearly everyone on the team had some sort of look of apprehension. Another dimension. A universe with physics greatly differing from the regular world. They could clearly see the distortion in space through the front windshield as it continuously twisted and warped. "So this is the kind of work the GSSOC does?" Galiana asked. "Dealing with galaxy-wide problems and saving the universe?" Etah said, "If you want to put it that way, yes. Being in GSSOC will test you both mentally and physically. But I do have to admit. This is probably our most dangerous mission as of yet." Tholker said, "Well, they say the first mission is always the hardest." "Alright, guys," Pyro said. "Here goes nothing." He pulled a lever that activated the wormhole key to protect the ship from being destroyed from the distortion. Then, they went through. Everything outside the ship turned to white momentarily before warping to a completely different landscape unlike any they had ever seen. It could be described as a junk yard of floating pieces of planets. Deserts sharply transitioned to snowy ice capped mountains. Nothing made sense geographically. "Computer, is this area habitable?" asked Pyro. "Error message 726: Failed to calculate atmospheric pressure and temperature." Ahrganot then spotted something strange among the landscape. "What is that?" He pointed out the window. "That structure over there. That looks exactly like my old combat institution." "What? How's that impossible?" Tholker interjected. "Wait, what's that over there? Is that...the hotel on Herit? Just what the heck is this place?" Etah thought for a moment. "Cinder was right. This is warpspace. Different segments of the universe are represented by notable landmarks." "So finding Arckas in this place will be easy then. We just have to locate Mt. Arterius or some other landmark unique to the planet," Galiana said. "Hopefully. But there's billions of planets that are massed together in this junkyard, but that GHD device should be a great help." The alarms began wailing. "We have to land. The ship can't handle the anomalies in the air pressure," Pyro replied. "Great. I was hoping we didn't have to walk..." Galiana replied. Moments later, the Batra made an uneasy crash landing in a desert several miles away from a replica of the Castle Hall on Ucharpli. They each equipped their life suits and stepped outside onto the sand. In the sky were chunks of what seemed to be Amaselva and Pelietta. Beyond was what seemed to be dark clouds with occasional sounds of thunder. The sound of rushing wind echoed across the unnatural landscape making it foreboding. A dark twisted world of its own. "The gravity here. It seems the same as back home," Tholker said. Pyro replied, "Same here." Etah concluded, "Well, it seems gravity doesn't matter so much in this dimension. We better keep an eye out for any more strange anomalies." "According to this device," Pyro said, "Arckas should be...that way." The rest of the team looked upon floating chunks of volcanic rock. There were even some miniature planets floating around. Sol I Dor's psychic senses went active. "Something's wrong. I sense...darkness. And terrible, terrible evil. I can't tell where it's coming from, but all I can say is someone got here first. We're not alone." ---- The trip for the most part was relatively uneventful. It was like a vast field of nothingness as they jumped across some of the floating rocks to cross some of the gaps. As they travelled further, Sol I Dor perked up and spotted what seemed to be a stronghold in the distance. It was like a city but with dark and twisted. The architecture was completely warped and otherworldy. A wormhole was situated just above the city. "The evil is coming from over there!" Sol I Dor said. Ahrganot said, "Infra...I know its him." Tholker replied, "That twisted looking fortress over there is where Infra lives?" Ahrganot said, "We can go after him in his own base now!" Etah said, "No, Ahrganot. We're not ready yet obviously. We barely survived our last encounter with him. We're going to have to come back later. Wherever Pyro is leading us is our only hope." Pyro said, "I'll mark the location of that castle, then." ---- They continued forward. Pyro looked up to the sky and spotted a recognizable ship racing across the sky. There was no mistakening it. It was the Dark Titan, a massive GHD flagship, and it was on its way to the Milky Way galaxy. "Tyrannis..." Pyro uttered. "Tyrannis? You guys keep bringing him up. Who is he?" Galiana asked. Pyro said, "Long story short, Tyranis is also one of those evil overlords who wants to become ruler of the universe. He's been the archnemesis of our people for a long time and supposedly, he's armed with Titan technology." Tholker replied, "So that's who he is? I always thought he was just some crook." Etah said, "Obviously, whoever this Tyrannis guy is will most likely not want to share the universe with Infra. That is...assuming they aren't on the same side." Pyro replied, "Most likely not. Maybe we can use that to our advantage somehow. But let's keep going. We're almost there." Part 3: The Lost City The GSSOC had reached the base of a replica of a gargantuan mountain. "We're here," Pyro said. "Ready to be transported back to Arckas?" Etah said, "Wait. Let's put on the gravity suits first. You guys wouldn't want to get crushed to death, right?" Each of them proceeded to put on the suits and Pyro readied the device. After a brief flash of light, they found themselves amidst some underground ruins. The gravity felt like a giant starship was pressing against them even with the suits on. The architecture however, was unlike any they've seen. Statues of creatures with squid-like beards sat in giant thrones. They gasped in awe at witnessing the impossibilities of such carvings. A long hallway followed. Curious about the gravity, Tholker tried to lift a pebble off the ground. He couldn't. "Geez, this place is kind of ridiculous!" They proceeded down the hall. Several pebbles fell from the ceiling and slammed against the ground as if they were cannonballs. However, it was not long until they saw a massive door. Etah, using his strength, pushed it open. A flash of bright light followed. They all stepped through into a large circular sanctum. In the middle was a collection of brightly glowing shards orbiting around a larger shard. "What is that?" Pyro asked. "It's been a long time since a mortal has walked the grounds of the city of Arckadium," said a spectral voice that seemed to originate inside their own minds. Tholker noted, "Those floating chunks of...shards? It talked?" Etah said, "I subjugate myself to you, entity. Will you identify yourself? "There is no need for such formality. You've been known by our kind since each of you were born. Etah Owar, Immortal Colonel and the god in flesh. Tholker Zhevhyiet, man and machine and father of legends. Ahrganot Skizgo, troubled warrior and exarch of shadow. Pyro Charr, champion of his people and slayer of chaos. Sol I Dor, the exile no more and whispered legend. Galiana, young soldier and harbinger of cleansing. The name of Na'zrah has been bestowed unto this one. Na'zrah is a spiritual guide of the Guardian of Secrets. This one was given a blessing that Na'zrah's light would always shine the brightest in times of great darkness. You seek aid in a quest to stop darkness. You have come to the light to find such aid." Pyro said, "You must be a Titan then." "The people of the Creator do not have a true name, but 'Titan' shall be accepted as a name bestowed unto us by mortals." Pyro asked, "Well then, entity, can you help us with our crisis?" Na'zrah replied, "Artifacts left by the Creator's loyal subjects are scattered throughout the galaxy. To defeat the darkness, find the sacred objects on each of your homeworlds. Obtain these artifacts and you shall triumph." Ahrganot said, "Care to be a bit more...specific?" Na'zrah glowed a bit brighter. "Na'zrah knows many things. He can tell you where to find these artifacts. The Ring of Shadow, hidden from the light, buried deep in the Frozen Wasteland of Ucharpli. A cache of Starbolts, munitions of the gods, under a base on Zerevst. The Sword of 1000 Lights, forged by the Creator himself from a thousand shards of light, deep in the Sepulchur of Kings on Karnas. Amulet of the Tokarthi, closely guarded, a powerful creation made by the one known as Selvarius that momentarily grants the powers of our kind, found within the Tokarthian City of Lemuria on Ashadra." Tholker said, "Thanks, Na'zrah. But not to be rude or anything, but why are you speaking in third person?" "Much like the rest of the Titans, Na'zrah speaks this way so that the master, "I", can never be forgotten. You will eventually meet Him when the time is right." "Speaking of other Titans, Ahrganot asked, "do you happen to know a being named Dominion?" "Dominion...Na'zrah does know him. Even though he physically manifests himself in the Old Realm, he is everywhere. He is...you." All of the GSSOC became suddenly confused at what Na'zrah said. "In order for you to claim any of the artifacts, each of you must pass Dominion's challenges - conquering yourself. Each of you will be facing what you've tried to hide for many years." "But I already completed his challenges, right?" Ahrganot asked. "Dominon told you that there was one more challenge. Returning to your homeworld is your last challenge much like it is for the rest of you. Na'zrah has spoken. You shall do what you must now." Pyro said to the comm, "Admiral Cinder, we're ready to go now. Beam us up." "Go on ahead, I have a few more questions to ask Na'zrah." Etah interjected. The rest of the team stared a moment, and Pyro gave an affirmative. The rest of the team beamed up, leaving Etah to speak with Na'zrah. ---- "What did you find down there?" Admiral Cinder asked. "Well," Pyro said, "We met a Titan." "Incredible!" she exclaimed. "We're one step closer in finding out who they are! But did you find anything else?" "We didn't find anything in particular down there that could combat Infra, but we were told the locations of six different artifacts that can be used to defeat him. Each are on six different planets." "Keep in mind, Pyro, that we don't exactly have a lot of time. It's only a matter of weeks before Infra becomes more than we can handle. And worse. Tyrannis will probably have found a way to get over to this galaxy." Etah replied, "How shall we assess this?" Admiral Cinder said, "We'll worry about Tyrannis if he comes through the portal. You, GSSOC, go find those artifacts. We could do with one less madman with the powers of a Titan. Oh, and while you were away, we managed to get the Batra back from the Home Dimension. It wasn't easy, so you better thank us." Ucharpli Return to the Roots "So where are we going first?" Galiana asked. Etah said, "Ucharpli. It's the closest planet to here." Ahrganot said, "I can't go. I vowed to never go back there, so that I could put the past behind me." "Ahrganot," Etah said, "We don't have much of a choice. We have to obtain these artifacts if we're going to stand the slightest chance against Infra. You saw up close yourself what he can do." Ahrganot's face crinkled and he lost eye contact. Etah instantly recognized it as doubt. "Dammit, Ahrganot. Whether you like it or not, you're going to have to confront your past. All of us are going to be doing much the same so there's no sense in complaining about it." Ahrganot replied, "Hmph. But just a fair warning to the rest of you about what we're going to be facing. The name 'Frozen Wasteland' isn't just for show." "What is that place anyway?" Sol I Dor said. Ahrganot said, "It's on the world's south pole, making it the coldest spot on Rauch, and even to this day, it's not colonized. The average temperature: 50 Fahrenheit below." Galiana said, "Ugh, I always hated the cold." Ahrganot said, "Oh, the cold is the least of your worries, Galiana. The real danger is the flesh-eating monsters that want nothing more than to feast on your corpse. They range from creatures the size of wolves all the way to starship-size behemoths with jaws that can crush steel. It's like a frozen-over hell. Long story short, it's suicide for the average traveller." The rest of the GSSOC stood there with crinkled faces of shock and disbelief. It was not uncommon for their own races to have tales of such giant monsters, but this was actually real. Pyro asked apprehensively, "So, how do we plan to actually live through this?" Ahrganot replied, "Well, if we're going to stand the slightest chance of survival in the Frozen Wasteland, we'll have to go on foot. The native wildlife is attracted to any sort of unnatural light, object or sound. We'll need specially made camoflauge cloaks that mask our scents from a distance. I can provide those. However, if we're spotted, it's likely whatever creature that did will find us later and bring its friends along. And of course, the scent of blood will attract even larger creatures." "So, we have to travel non-stop in subzero temperatures while staying on the lookout for giant monsters that can crush steel with their jaws? Sounds fun..." Tholker replied sarcastically. "I'm just telling you what you should be ready for. I grew up right outside that area. I've even camped there for several weeks while at the academy." Etah replied, "All the more reason you should go, Ahrganot. Your always constantly trying to prove yourself, but now's your chance. Go back in there and see if you can survive it again." ---- About a day later, the Batra made its way to dock in a spaceport on Aurora. Ahrganot gazed out the window at the familiar sight. Hardly anything changed. The frost-covered industrial buildings still stood after many decades. Each of them put on their white-camoflauge coats. Then they all took an elevator to the ground and were instantly greeted by biting cold. Contrasting to the biting cold was a beautiful vista. The sky was clear. A twilight backdrop was painted behind a group of snowy peaks that dotted the horizon along. Several of these mountains reached far beyond the clouds, and even the famous Mt. Umageishi was visible in the distance. Galiana asked, "So, where are the roads?" Ahrganot said, "Well, there are none. Back then, we had to walk or take the train. Fortunately, Gemichi Pass is not that far away, only about a mile. That place is the only feasible way to get past those mountains and into the wasteland." ---- Upon arrival of Gemichi Pass, they saw a gigantic frost covered metal gate. It almost looked like a fortress. A single Dhragolon guard stood just next to it. "Whoah, whoah, whoah. Hold up. You're not seriously considering entering these forsaken lands, are you?" asked the guard to the gate. Etah said, "We are on official Galactic Senate business. It's classified. Let us in." "Look, we weren't stationed here to keep people out. We're just here to warn bumbling idiots what's on the other side of this gate." Etah said, "Well, are you going to let us through or not?" "Go on in. Suit yourselves," said the guard. "Better you guys than me. Just remember that the daimyo isn't responsible for your deaths." The massive metal gate lifted open and the GSSOC went through. Then, the gate slammed down. There was no turning back. This was the Frozen Wasteland. The Ice Trek Pyro pulled out his compass. It was specifically designed to detect the direction of objects that resembled those on Arckas. "Okay, the trip is about ten miles in...that direction." Ahrganot said, "We better move quickly...and quietly." The GSSOC walked for just a few minutes. The wind was picking up was piercing against their faces. Ahrganot, Tholker, Pyro and Etah were doing just fine. They had plenty of experience in this type of weather. However, it was not long until Sol I Dor and Galiana began to struggle a bit. Sol I Dor was from a desert planet - he could handle extreme heat, but not the cold so well. Galiana was a human. Her face began turning a pale white. They still managed to keep up. Tholker said, "The current temperature is -50 Fahrenheit. In the next few hours, the sun will dip down and the temperature will drop further." Etah said, "Then we best pick up the pace." Not long, the sun had completely disappeared. The moon wasn't visible in the sky either. Galiana had stopped in her tracks. Sol I Dor said, "Galiana?" "I...I can't feel my feet. Or my hands," she said. She had frostbite. Humans, much like the Delson, were better adept to warmer climates. On Earth, humans had never permanentely lived in the continent of Antarctica. The area was lifeless inland. And on Ashadra, Aurarctica, its South Pole, was not much better. "Pyro, start a fire!" Ahrganot said, "That's too risky. The light attracts the predators. We have to keep going. As Admiral Cinder said, we don't have much time and we still have a long way to go to get this artifact." Sol I Dor replied, "Are you kidding? C'mon, let's just stop for a moment to catch our breaths." Ahrganot said, "Hmph. Fine. But stay alert." Pyro dug a hole in the ground and placed some fire started. Then he let out a flame from his mouth. They all gathered around it to warm themselves up. The fire glowed amongst the darkness. Pyro kept the flame alive while Sol I Dor and Galiana gathered around it. Etah, Tholker and Ahrganot stood in a triangle formation looking out in all directions. They rotated every once in a while. It was not long until they heard footsteps coming elsewhere. Ahrganot whispered, "Put out the fire!" The footsteps drew closer. A pair of glowing yellow eyes appeared in the distance along with some feral growling noises. "Don't move," Ahrganot said. Each of them stood perfectly still, though Galiana and Sol I Dor were shivering. Tholker readied his gun just in case. The pair of eyes came closer and closer and came into view. It was a tiger-like creature with white fur and sharp fangs. It circled them trying to find its easiest target. However, the creature was still intelligent. It knew that it alone would be no match for alll of them. The creature slowly backed away noting each of their scents, then quickly turned around and ran off into the distance. "What was that thing?" Galiana asked. "Arkleons," Ahrganot said. "They hunt in packs so it will likely be back with some friends. Let's move it now." Heart of the Wasteland The GSSOC continued for several more hours of pushing through the cold. The moon Athen became visible overhead and its red glare reflected across the frozen landscape. Ahrganot looked up to it - it was like a crimson, watching eye. As the GSSOC approached what seemed to be a large field of ice, they heard more footsteps. More numerous than their last encounter. More growling and roaring echoed across the horizon. Packs of Arkleons emerged from the darkness and begun circling them. The single Arkleon from before was nothing more than a scout. This time, it brought the whole pack with it. Each of them readied their weapons as the Arkleons begun pouncing them. They were quite easy to ward off. The corpses of the Arkleons began piling up. But it was not long until the earth began trembling in bits. All of them stopped the fighting. The Arkleons turned in the direction from where the trembling was coming from. The Arkleon pack fled into the distance while the GSSOC stood in place. A gargantuan white furred, four-legged creature with two sets of frosty tusks came into view. It stood 30 feet high and towered over them. "Uh...Ahrganot? What is that?" Tholker asked apprehensively. The creature lowered its head to give a taunting roar. Ahrganot replied, "Ice Behemoth...the top of the food chain in Aggateya...Run!" Each of them sprinted at top speed while the Ice Behemoth followed merely at a steady pace. The ground trembled with each step the behemoth made. They sprinted and sprinted and sprinted. The monster chased them over the top of a frozen lake. As the Ice Behemoth stepped on it, the ice cracked and bits of ice began separated into islands. The Ice Behemoth, as much of a brute as it was, thought cleverly. It backed away from the cracking frozen lake and begun stomping the lake with its front feet in an attempt to break up the entire lake. Ahrganot was separated on a small floating island from the rest of the GSSOC. "Ahrganot!" Sol I Dor said. After the Ice Behemoth broke up the lake, it waded through. The lake was deep enough that only the Ice Behemoth's torso was visible above the surface. It's fur kept it from freezing, but none of the GSSOC would possibly stand a chance in the water. The Ice Behemoth made its way towards Ahrganot and made some large waves in an attempt to knock him off. Out from his belt, Ahrganot's communicator slid off and into the water, but Ahrganot held on tight, but he was further separated from the rest of the team. Then, Tholker decided to fire his pistols at the beast to distract it. "Ahrganot, just keep going. We'll deal with this thing," Tholker said. The ice chunk Ahrganot was on continued floating down the lake and eventually into a a smaller stream. Ahrganot jumped back on land and continued in the direction Pyro's compass had been pointing. He was on his own now. He had to conquer the Frozen Wasteland himself. He had to conquer his past. Facing the Past About half an hour had passed. He heard no word from the rest of the team. As Ahrganot travelled on, a roar echoed throughout the sky. He looked up and spotted what appeared to be a large bird in the sky circling around them. He kept at a steady pace. The creature roared a few more times. But then, the it began descending, and it swooped overhead, Ahrganot feeling the rush of wind. It had jet black scales and a set of terrible teeth. This was a Yoltox, the deadliest predator on Ucharpli. It competed with the Ice Behemoth for the top of the food chain. Ahrganot readied his sword to confront the monster. The Yoltox circled around one more time and hovered. It opened up its gaping maw, then a shockwave of fire came bolting from its mouth. Ahrganot just barely dodged it, but the force of the shockwave sent him sliding across the ice against a nearby rock. Ahrganot decided to make a run for it, dashing as fast he possible could towards the destination. The Yoltox followed from behind and continued circling him. Ahrganot kept dodging the blasts of fire as he took cover behind some frozen ice spires. He kept dashing and dashing for his life. But he could only run so far. Moments later, he came to a sliding halt towards the edge of a cliff. The Yoltox landed right behind him cornering him. Ahrganot turned around to face the beast. He noticed a scar on the Yoltox's eye. Memories of many years ago flooded him. This was the same Yoltox he encountered as a child. He had to run away from it. It was a monster he could not defeat. Ahrganot's face tensed up. He knew he had to slay this beast to prove that he got stronger since the last time he saw it. The monster blasted another shockwave sending him right over the edge. However, little did the beast know, Ahrganot was gripping by his fingertips just at the edge of the cliff. He hoisted himself up quickly and surprised the Yoltox by leaping onto the Yoltox's head and landing a solid hit with his blade. The monster violently waved its head around trying to shake Ahrganot off, but he kept grip of its horns. The Yoltox took off into the sky and Ahrganot began tumbling down the monster's rough scaly back leaving Ahrganot cut up with bruises. However, he managed to grip onto the monster's tail so he remained aloft. Thinking quickly on how to stop the monster mid-flight, Ahrganot climbed his way back up the monster's back. He readied his sword again and jabbed it through the monster's left wing. The Yoltox roared in pain. Ahrganot continued stabbing the creature's wings until it eventually began a dive towards the ground. The beast came crashing into the icy ground, but Ahrganot lost his grip and let go, landing in front of the creature. The Yoltox got back up and lunged forward to bite him. Ahrganot narrowly dodged it, but he noticed a weakspot - there was an unprotected area just above the Yoltox's juggular. Ahrganot rolled to the side as the Yoltox sent another shockwave blast which crashed into the side of a hill. Realizing that Ahrganot was getting exhausted, the Yoltox tried to go for a quicker kill and raised its wing-claw and swiped at Ahrganot. It hit him sending Ahrganot to the ground and temporarily stunning him. As the beast reared its head up about to deal the finishing blow with its jaws, Ahrganot suddenly reenergized and quickly got up, lunging his sword at the weakspot. He drew the sword back out again and the Yoltox collapsed to the ground causing a short tremble. Ahrganot stopped for a moment to catch his breath after the intense battle. He defeated the Yoltox. He had finally conquered his past. Exarch of Shadow As Ahrganot regained his strength, he noticed the spot where the Yoltox had shot the shockwave into the hill. Some of the ice was transparent and he could see something behind it. He slammed the hilt of his sword against the ice and broke it, revealing a hidden cave entrance. Ahrganot stepped through. It was a long winding, icy tunnel. As he got further and further he came to a large frozen door with some torches. No doubt this was the same one he encountered as a child. He never knew what was behind it since he was not strong enough to open it. This time, Ahrganot gathered his strength and pushed with all his might. The door broke free of its frost encasing and slid open. Then, he stepped through to finally find out what was on the other side. It was an icy sanctum with a frozen pedestal. "Ahrganot Skizgo..." said a voice. "You have come a long way." Ahrganot did not say anything. He approached the pedestal and did not see a physical ring, but its shadow. As he turned around he saw a red cloaked spectral figure that looked familiar. "You have passed the last of the challenges. You've finally conquered your past." "Dominion?" Ahrganot asked. "By defeating the Yoltox and opening the door to enter this sanctum, you have proven yourself ready against the one you seek to confront. However, you'll need the help of your friends to defeat the darkness." Ahrganot said, "Friends? Are they...safe?" Dominion replied, "Yes, they are. They were bestowed the knoweldge that you were safe and they have returned to Aurora to await you. But before you can face your great foe, each of your friends must pass Dominion's challenges. They too must conquer their pasts to be just as ready as you are. This one has finished speaking." Dominon vanished. Ahrganot turned and grabbed the invisible ring and put it on his left middle ring. The shadow of a serpent figure appeared against the wall and a different voice boomed. "You bear the Shadow Ring, Ahrganot Skizgo," the serpent said. "A valuable possession belonging to yours truly which you may have." "What does it do?" Ahrganot asked. "It grants the same powers as the one you speak to. You have powers over shadow. They are your medium to travel with and hide with. You are a shadow." "Like darkness?" Ahrganot asked. "No. Darkness is emotion. Shadow is reasoning. Do not confuse the two." Ahrganot replied, "So you are just handing it over to me? What's the catch?" "By accepting this ring, you will become the Exarch of Shadow," the serpent said. "The more you use the ring, the less corporeal you'll become. You'll certainly have enough time to achieve whatever you are trying to do, but after using it for a long period of time, you'll have to forfeit your mortal body entirely." Ahrganot's eyes widened into apprehension. "Do you mean..." "You'll join in the great battle where gods and men will work together to fight against a terrible force that threatens to destroy the universe. The soldiers of Himinngarde will return from the Longhall to take part. Should you accept this ring, you will be among their ranks. You'll keep your powers over the shadow for eternity even as one who has passed. You will still be the warrior you are today, yet you will no longer be bound in flesh and blood. You will not truly die. You will live forever in a new life." Ahrganot stood for at least a few seconds trying to think this over. He didn't come all this way for nothing. Even Na'zrah himself told him that the Shadow Ring was meant for him. It was the only way he could defeat Infra. Besides, everyone is destined to meet death one day. "I don't have much of a choice. I'll take the ring." "A wise choice, mortal. Now, test that ring out and make your way to the city of Aurora. The sun is gone and your path will be brisk." Ahrganot replied, "Hmph. Alright." "We shall meet again, Ahrganot Skizgo, when its time." As the serpent converged back into the shadows, Ahrganot became curious about the ring's power. He crouched down felt himself become one with the shadows. He could move almost anywhere. However, even though he conquered his past, there was one last thing he wanted to do before going back to Aurora. Instead of returning to that city, he instead wanted to settle one last thing. Dominion did not tell him to do this, but he realized this was going to be his only oppurtunity - and probably his last. ---- Moments later, Ahrganot appeared in a quiet, frozen over town outside the border of the great country Samui. Nothing had changed at all since he was last here. He spotted a frozen spicket amongst the field. Memories flooded back to him - terrible ones. The moment where he learned the truth. Then, he spotted a crooked, wooden cabin. Most Dhragolon would be awake at this time, even though it was dark outside. The amount of sunlight varied in this particulr region. He went up to it and knocked at the door and moments later, it creeked open followed by an old feminine voice weakly saying, "Enter..." Ahrganot stepped through. The warmness of the fireplace and the cabin made it quite comfortable. An lonely old Dhragolon woman sat on a rocking chair reading a book. "Mother..." he said. The crinkled old lady turned around to face him. She had to be over 450 years old. "Skizgo? Is that you? It's been so long..." Skizgo was not sure how to begin. He paused for a moment and took a deep breath. "I'm...I'm sorry. I shouldn't have run away...I was just..." "It's alright. The day you left, we never forgot you. We knew that one day, you would find out the truth. Yet, we had faith that you had a much greater purpose." "Do you know of my real parents? Are they still alive?" The old woman paused for a moment in a relative grief. "The Kaden family. They have passed. But even so, you were still like a son to us." Upon hearing the news, Ahrganot drooped his head as regret passed him. He never had been able to meet them. "But...why did you hide the truth from me?" "We wanted you to become stronger. Being born the way you were, we knew that others would shun you. You had so much potential yet you were being held back. We adopted you because we wanted to guide you and make you a great Dhragolon. The journey was tough, but your recent endeavours have allowed you to overcome your loneliness to ease your sorrows and troubles." "Recent endeavours? How do you know about that, mother?" "Oh, I know many things..." she replied. "Well, it's time I go now. Meet up with the rest of your friends. You too must help ease their sorrows." The old woman had begun fading into a ball of glowing light which dimmed down to nothingness. "Farewell, Skizgo...." Ahrganot was not entirely sure what exactly happened. He didn't shed any tears, but his eyes dimmed in solemness yet he still felt enlightened. He raised his hand to his face staring at the invisble ring he was wearing. He nodded his head once and disappeared into a shadow, returning to the city of Aurora. Rendezvous "Schoslung! Ahrganot where did you just come from?!" Tholker asked as he jumped seeing Ahrganot appear from nowhere. Ahrganot replied, "Behold...the ring of shadow." He demonstrated it a bit showing him warping to different spots. "That's...that's incredible!" Etah replied. "Na'zrah was right! Who knows what the other artifacts are like? This is exactly what we need to defeat Infra!" Galiana asked, "So that ring allows you to travel across the shadows? Wouldn't that mean you could virtually bring us every single artifact fairly easily?" Ahrganot thought for a moment. Dominion's and Jormun's words echoed in his mind. "No, I shouldn't. What good will it do? When I walked into the icy sanctum that held the ring, I met Dominion again. He told me that I had finally conquered my past, but each of you guys should prove yourselves and do the same if we are going to be truly ready against Infra." Etah said, "Fair enough, Ahrganot. I'm quite surprised you are a bit more concerned over the rest of us. That's not like you." Ahrganot said, "I've learned a lot in my time in GSSOC. We can only beat Infra as a team after all." Pyro replied, "Well, what are we waiting for? Let's get back on the Batra and go to the next planet." Ahrganot stood there thinking. No matter how the serpent phrased it, Ahrganot knew he was going to die physically. What would his teammates say? He did not want them grieving over him. That would detract from the mission. He decided to keep that bit of information to himself. Zerevest Delse Hall of Paladins The Batra appeared above the desert world of Delse. Sol I Dor said, "The only true spaceport on the planet is the capital Koreska. Take the ship there." The ship made its way to Koreska. The group immediately noticed the tall, zig-zaggy metal tower, surrounded by several structures that looked like blocks of hardened sand. "What are those? Etah asked, pointing at the sandy structures. Sol I Dor answered, "Houses, shops, many different buildings. Buildings on Delse are mainly built using hardened sand. Better at keeping the heat and sand out than metal." The Batra approached Koreska Hall, and, once on the landing pad, the door openned, and Sol I Dor's statement about Delse's heat was revealed to be an understatement. Having grown up in subzero temperatures his entire life, he was not used to the intensely hot temperatures. Ahrganot asked Sol I Dor, "You LIVED in this kind of weather?" "I guess it's just something you're born into," Sol I Dor answered. Seeing the team practically roasting, Sol I Dor had them granted access to the Hall. They then walked into a large corridor, lined with statues of Delson Warriors, clad in various armors. "What is this place?" Ahrganot asked. "This is where the heroes of the Delson People are truly honored. This is the Hall of Paladins. For someone to be accepted here is the highest honor for any Delson." Once near the end of the hall, the statue of a familiar Delson was seen. "Sol I Dor," Ahrganot said, "Is that..." "Gerun?" Sol I Dor asked, "Yes, he was around at the Battle of the city of Galiana. He actually had to lead the defense of the city when the Commander there was slain. Ever since, he'd been honored as one of the first known Paladins of the modern age. However, the fame he obtained was too much for him..." "So that's why he now lives on Color?" Ahrganot guessed. "Yes, he still considers himself one of the last of the 'predatory' Delsons, and feels that he does not deserve this honor. However, whether we accept him as a hero is our opinion. His past is irrelevant to us: he is part of the reason we are as we are now, and he'll be honored as such." Sol I Dor's words echoed in Ahrganot's head. His past is irrevelant to us. Perhaps the Dhragolon did have something in common with the Delsons after all. ---- The team entered the plaza outside the Hall. Again they were hit by the intense heat. "How hot can it get here?!" Etah asked. "Between 300 and 400 degrees...max..." Sol I Dor answered. "So...the fact that we're still alive means this is a COLD day here?!" Tholker asked. "...Yeah, pretty much," Sol I Dor responded. The team walked up to a vehicle depot. The Delson there clacked at the group. Sol I Dor clacked in response. The Delson Depot worker then clacked to Galiana, who clicked her tongue in what seemed to be a response. Finally the Delson looked at the other members of the group and clacked at them. Pyro asked, "Is he trying to talk to us?" "I don't know, I don't speak Delson," Tholker responded. The Delson language was still being adapted into the team's translators: there was trouble reading the tones and frequencies of the clicking, not to mention the various dialects of the language. Sol I Dor then clacked to the Delson, who then clacked and re-entered the Depot. When it returned, it was carrying a datapad. On it was a selection of vehicles, mostly treaded tanks and wheeled contraptions. However, Sol I Dor pointed to a 4 legged, spidery walker. Minutes later, one of the Spider Tanks came out of the Depot. Sol I Dor clacked to the Delson, then asked the others, "So, think it needs any improvements?" "What is it?" Ahrganot asked. "I've seen one of these," Galiana said, semi-excitedly, "A T4-5B Spider Tank, right?" "That's right. One of the most customizable armed vehicles on the civilian market. So, what do you guys think..." "Hold on," Ahrganot interrupted, "You said 'Civilian' Market? This is a Civilian Vehicle?" "Yes...oh, I get it, the Delson race hasn't seen a civil war since the beginning of the Space Age." Sol I Dor then repeated, "So, what features should we add?" "I think we'll need something a little quieter," Ahrganot responded. "I think we need something with a little bit more firepower," Tholker countered. "I think we need something with more armor," Etah countered. Sol I Dor turned back to the Delson Depot Worker and clacked to it. The Delson then clacked in response, then released a shriek. Several more Delsons returned the shriek. The Walker then re-entered the Depot, and, a couple minutes later, re-emerged, the Walker re-designed. Its joints were modified to be more silent; it was bristling with Pulse Cannons, Missiles, and other weapons; and its armor was a good 2 inches thicker. "Wow, you weren't kidding when you said it was 'customizable'," Tholker said. The group then loaded up into the vehicle, and they departed the city, into the wastes. Desert Run The team's T4-5B scattered across the sand. Outside, all everyone saw was a wide open wasteland. Then, Etah finally asked, "So, why the heavy firepower? All I see is a Desert." Sol I Dor just turned to him, and said, eerily, "Bad things happen in the desert..." The Spider Walker continued through the desert, the interior at an only-just-barible temperature for the non-native team members. Suddenly, the vehicle shook violently. Sol I Dor stopped it. "What is it?" Tholker asked, "Why'd you stop us?" Sol I Dor looked around. "We aren't alone out here..." Suddenly, the ground quaked, and, suddenly, a massive form rose from the sand: it looked like some kind of mantis, only several stories high. "Sevritulin!" Sol I Dor cried. Galiana muttered under her breath, "The Dreaded Vorpal Mantis..." Ahrganot had seen creatures just as big and bigger than the Sevritulin back on Ucharpli. However, whatever this creature was seemed like a noteworthy opponent. Sol I Dor immediately turned to the others. "To the weapons, we have to fight this thing off!" The team manned the Spider Tank's manual weapons, but, before they could fire, the Vorpal Mantis brought its blade-arm down. The shields of the Walker strained to hold the massive claw back. Etah shouted, "How long will these shields hold?!" "I'm not certain, we've never had them tested against a Sevritulin," Sol I Dor answered. That didn't make the others feel better. Each of them got to a manual cannon set. Ahrganot had control of a couple laser cannons, but, when he fired on the massive mantis, the lasers just washed over it like water on a rock. "These weapons have no effect!" he called. "You must have openned fire too soon. Now some of the sand is sticking to it as glass!" "Great, so now what?!" Tholker asked. "Try some missiles!" Sol I Dor responded, maneuvering the mech out of the way of the creature's claws. Etah and Pyro aimed the missile launchers they controlled at the mntis and fired. The creature slashed at the oncoming munitions, but, although it destroyed some of the missiles, a few managed to make contact, cracking the glass that now covered its skin. The creature roared in fury: it knew that the glass was what was protecting it from the lasers. It lashed out hard at the Spider Tank...and its blade smashed the shields and skewered the walker. "We're immobilized!" Sol I Dor called. Suddenly, Galiana redirected her Plasma Cannons and called, "I see something!" The group then looked and saw what she was refering to: a break in the glass. Ahrganot directed his lasers to match Galiana's Plasma Cannons and they both fired. Their shots blasted into the Vorpa Mantis, and, the attacks hitting a weak spot, the beast collapsed. After a moment of calm, Tholker went, "WHOOH! Who's up for round 2?!" The others just ignored this. Suddenly, sparks and smoke appeared from the cockpit, and the interior began to smell like burned rubber. Sol I Dor stumbled from the cockpit and said, "Well...that hit did it, we aren't going anywhere in this thing. I set the recovery transmittor, but we have to keep going. That means travelling on foot." What the others knew that Sol I Dor didn't say, was that that meant risk of heatstroke on their part. Sea of Sands The team was trekking through the sands. So far, they didn't encounter anything. Suddenly, they heard a bellow. "What's that?" Tholker asked cautiously, getting his weapon at the ready. Suddenly, a quadreped creature appeared. It has tusks and 5 large, armored lumps on its back. "Wait, those are...Zorilikon, Quintus Camels, right?" Galiana asked Sol I Dor. "That's right," Sol I Dor said, glad she remembered her lessons. "So, are they..." Ahrganot began. However, Sol I Dor interrupted, "Don't worry, they're herbivores, they mostly eat what little plant-life populates the planet." Several more Zorilikon appeared, forming a large herd of the creatures. Suddenly, they heard a squeal, and the herd went on alert. The team left as a pack of Arcurvie, also known as Suvoraptors, caused the Quintus Camels to stampede. The team watched as the Arcurvie took down one of the Zorilikon and tore into its corpse. "Wow, life here is pretty...gruesome, isn't it?" Etah asked. Galiana was wandering forward, when, suddenly, Sol I Dor shouted, "Galiana!" Galiana looked back...and abruptly sank into the sand. Tholker lunged forward and grabbed her arm, before she could sink below the sand. Tholker then slowly pulled Galiana out of the sand. Suddenly, some of the sand began to bulge...and the bulge approached Galiana and Tholker. Sol I Dor lunged forward and fired a concentrated ball of acid at the bulge. It sank for a moment...then a massive creature burst from the sand. "Rilikolikov!" Tholker gave one last heave, and pulled Galiana out of the sand, just as the Rilikolikov reached where she was just at. Sol I Dor then warned them to back away from the shore. They were unsure why...until a massive spear shot from the creature's mouth. Fortunately, it just barely missed Tholker and Galiana. "A Vorpal Shark..." Galiana said. "Are all the dangerous creatures of your planet labeled 'Vorpal'?" Ahrganot asked Sol I Dor, who just gathered up saliva and spat at the Shark. Skin bubbling and burning, the Vorpal Shark submerged with a roar, and fled. "The Sand Sea," Sol I Dor said, recognizing the section of Desert. "What's the Sand Sea?" Etah asked Sol I Dor. "An area where the sand has grown loose, its consistancy is that of water. If you were to stumble in, it would lead you to a sandy grave..." "Is there a way though?" Ahrganot asked. "...No, there isn't," Sol I Dor answered, "We'll have to go around." They prepared to keep going, when, suddenly, a group of Delsons appeared. "Ok, so, we have a team of your kind here, Sol, maybe they can help." Sol I Dor then stared at the Delsons, which seemed to be..."No, they can't. TAKE COVER!" The team dived in time to avoid a volley of Delson Saliva. "What the...did they just spit at us?!" Tholker shouted. "Wildbeasts!" Sol I Dor shouted. "What's a Wildbeast?!" Pyro asked. "A primal Delson," Galiana answered, "As a civilization, the Delsons are united. As a race...some are still nothing more than beasts!" "So, that means..." Etah started, but a Wildbeast's flaim smashed the rock he was behind. "We're toast," Tholker finished. Then, the team looked at Sol I Dor, who just stared at the Wildbeasts. "Sol I Dor, what are you..." Suddenly, Sol I Dor leapt from cover, and charged the Wildbeasts. "SOL I DOR!" Temple of Illusion The Whispered Legend Karnas The Call of Home For the third time this year, Colonel Etah was on Karnas. This time was met with far less fanfare and intrigue than the last two; First he was a celebrity, then a guest of honor. Now, he's on Karnas for the reason he never had been before: He was a HIRIOT. The Batra landed on one of the spaceports near Sauris; Etah enjoyed being able to walk down the streets without someone trying to kill him, or worse, get his autograph, or still worse, hysterically ask questions about his life as a HIRIOT, or the worst imaginable: Trying to be able to say 'I went on a date with Etah Owar'. Nope. None of that today. He and the rest of the team had casual clothing on, with only basic armaments. The Human and Delson drew some attention, but Eteno, Dhragolon, even some GHD already walked the streets casually. Etah pointed out several attractions; The factory where the first Sauren starship was built, the Shrine of Yetu, the numerous offices of bureaus and departments, living places of important figures, and a slew of other sights. Galiana was especially intrugued as they walked down an avenue filled with delies, restaurants, confectionaries, and butcheries. The scents of a plethora of meats, differently cut, differently sourced, differently spiced, differently prepared, filled the air. "Where's all the vegetables and fruits?" She asked. "How observant of you, young one. Karnasaurs are strictly carnivorus; Our digestive systems reject any kind of plant matter. Our culinary culture is based solely on meats and sweets." They moved on, and Tholker's attention was caught by a military parade. "I take it the Karnasaurs still enjoy some military pride?" "Just because we don't conquer every race we meet, doesn't mean we don't have a bite to our bark." "This city... it's all so intoxicating... I remember reading about Human cities on Earth; This place reminds me of one called 'Istanbul', but it has so much more... it's like a mix of all kinds of different cities and cultures, all perfectly blended yet still recognizable!" Ahrganot remarked. "Karnasaurs discovered Earth a long time ago, but the Second Galactic War had the records of its location deleted. There were a few myths and legends about the humans, but they're long dead now. When we established contact, we left different bits of culture behind. A civilization called the Romans took on the regal side of our culture; Those on the continent they called Asia took on our philosophies from the Sauren medieval age. The more primal humans on thier homeland of Africa seemed to really learn form our priests, and learned much about the more spirtitual side to Sauren culture. Humanity largely developed by itself, but my people left seeds from which they developed. That city, Istanbul, was at a crossroads for civilization; A point where merchants, pilgrims, travelers, and all manner and a plethora of people would go from all around the civilized world at the time. It was a mixing ground of culture; A place where all the bits of Sauren culture mixed back together for the first and only time in Human history. But it also had something different about it; A unique Human touch. You're people are fascinating in they way that they have a way of making anything given to them thier own in some way or other, Galiana." The young Human nodded solemnly at the sobering lesson in her own species' history and nature. Suddenly, a young sounding gasp of excitement and shock echoed a few feet away. Etah looked in dread and resent as he realized the nature of the sound: It was a young Karnasaur female, who couldn't be a day over 470, that somehow recognized Etah out of his military wear. "Oh, hell..." Etah muttered under his breath. "Um... Colonel Etah Owar?" The young lady inquired with an unusually soft voice. "Yes?" Etah sighed. "Hello, I am... oh, sorry, I recognize your superior authority by way of-" "Please, please, skip the formalities. A proper introduction will do." Etah said. It was strange for someone to be so... normal. He felt a strange, warm feeling. "Of course, thank you. I'm Kenè of Clan Thes. It's nice to meet you." "As it is to meet you, Kenè Thes. Are you Homeborne, or here from a colony?" "Homeborne, Colonel. I live and work here in Sauris as a secretary for the Overseer of the Historic Recordkeeping Division of the Department of Knowledge." "Admirable work." "That's how I could recognize you. I specialize in military records, and I've seen your name and face more than anything else. If I may say so, Colonel, your record certianly makes you immortal in more ways than biologically." "Thank you, Kenè. It has been a pleasure speaking with you, truly, but I am here on official business of the urgent variety." "Oh, yes, of course, Colonel forgive me for wasting your time. Surely you have much more important work to do than talking to a young historian like me." As she began to turn, Etah felt a wave of cold despair and regret. "Wait, it honestly really was a pleasure speaking to you, and, though my business cannot wait, I would very much like to speak, and if possible, see you again sometime in the near future. Perhaps we could..." Etah just realized what he was about to say and felt... odd. Like he he was guilty, happy, desirous, tempted, depressed, and foolish all at the same time. He disregarded this complex feeling and finished his sentance. "Perhaps we could exhange contact information?" "Idiot, could've just said numbers, sounded too form-but I didn't have to soun-listen to yourself, you sound pathe-but I really do want to see her again..." Etah's thoughts flew at breakneck speeds as they always did, but this was something he never thought they'd fly for. "Sure! I'd love to! Here, please, call me whenever. But please, don't take time out of your schedule just for me, I don't want to be a bother." "Oh, no no,no bother at all! Good day to you, Kenè." "And to you as well, Colonel." "Please, call me Etah." "Very well, Etah." As she walked away, Etah watched her with a smile. Turningback to the group, he saw Sol, Galiana, and Pyro looking with mildly interested looks, Ahrganot with a face that said 'you're 4500 years older than her', and Tholker simply smiled mischivously. Staring at Tholker, Etah realized the full extent of what he just did and who he did it in front of. "...Shut up." Etah said simply, as he walked to the Halls of Regality. ---- "Colonel, understand what you're asking is of no small consequence. No one has been in the Sepulchur since it was sanctified!" Emperor Clar exclaimed. "I know, Your Majesty, but you've read my reports. Infra is a threat to the Galaxy as a whole, and must be stopped. To do that, I need to get into the Sepulchur." Etah replied. "Yes, to get this 'Sword of A Thousand Lights'. You do know no such blade was buried with Baba Yetu, yes?" The Emperor retorted. Despite most thoughts to the contrary from several high ranking officers, Etah really didn't get anything he wanted from the Emperor. "Yes, but if the Titan Na'zrah said it was there, than one way or another, it's there!" The Emperor sighed and said, "Colonel, you know the process for entering the Sepulchur." "Yes. I must receive a petition in my favor from each Vizier and be blessed by the Elder. After that, I must undergo the Rite of Reverance again as the lead, which I have done retroactively. I must have dire or severe need to enter the Sepulchur for the good of the Karnasaurs and, if applicable, all intelligent life, as deemed worthy by the Emperor, who can then and only then grant consent to enter. But Your Majesty, we don't have time to go through the motions and please the traditions. I must enter now!" Etah insisted. "The only way I can allow you in there with peace of mind is if you enter alone, with no aliens and no weaponary beyond that which the Sepulchur would've seen. Your ensis and plasma revolver will do." "Plasma revolvers were around for the Sauren ancient era?" Ahrganot inquired. "In a primitive form; They were one shot deals. They carried a noble gas which was charged with static electricity. When fired, the noble gas was launched by a gunpowder charge forward, creating an inaccurate, widespread plasma projectile. It was expensive and inefficient; Only the Nightguard, the elite royal guard, carried them as a standard issue weapon." Etah explained. "Whatever you find in there, Colonel, take nothing but what you need. Only one of royal blood should carry an heirloom of Yetu, and this sword is already pushing it." Clar demanded. Na'zrah's words echoed through Etah's skull... ...Son of Yetu... Disregarding this, Etah simply nodded his assent. "Then by my right as Emperor of the Karnasaur Meritocratic Federation, as Regeant Lord of Karnas in absence of Her King, and Most Merited Man, I grant you, Etah of Clan Owar, consent to enter the Sepulchur of Kings." "I take this consent with nothing less than the greatest grace, humility, and honor a hatchling of Karnas can posses." "Go, Etah. Do what you must and return from the tomb." Clar said with a resigned tone as he turned and walked away, his rich violet cape fluttering behind him. "You're sure you want to go in there alone, Etah? Who knows what you'll find in there..." Tholker inquired. "I'm sure, Tholker. Besides, Emperor Clar is right: The Sepulchur is a sacred place to Karnasaurs; Only Karnasaurs are allowed in. An alien entering wouldn't just violate its sanctity, it would defile it, desecrate it, even. No, this is my trial to face. Feel free to explore the city; I think I'll be busy down there for a while." Etah answered. "Alright. See you when you're topside, Etah." Tholker said in farewell. With that, Etah towards the downward leading staircase which lead to the cellar of the palace, where the entrance to the Sepulchur was. He felt a call in the back of his head. It was a feeling like his blood rage in the way it was tied to the primal side of the Sauren brain. It was feeling not felt since the dawn of Sauren civilization. A feeling only the purest bred of Karnasaurs, descending directly from the original subspecies, not the relatives that eventually melded back into the modern species, could feel. A feeling that transcended the understanding of the relation between the brain and the mind. A feeling that was above electrochemical reactions and hormones. It had a name, a name not used in a long time. It was a kind of call back to a Karnasaur's roots, a homing beacon to a place of familiarity, a guide to a potent place It was a compass to destiny. It was the Call of Home. The Trials of the Sepulchur The Nexus of Time The King's Question The Son's Question Shadowbane and Lightbringer Ashadra Through the Looking Glass The Batra exited FTL over an almost Earth-like planet. However, the planet bore several scars: areas where the Harvesters just burned everything. Seeing her homeworld in such a state, Galiana almost cried. "Galiana?" Ahrganot said to her, "What is it?" Galiana responded, her voice cracking, "Nothing, I..." She promptly left the bridge. Sol I Dor then said, "It's her homeworld. To see it in such a state must really break her heart." Ahrganot then realized what hurdle of her past Galiana had to face: the devastation of her homeworld. "Preparing to land," Pyro said, "Sol I Dor, get her composed, we'll be departing soon after touchdown." ---- The team landed on the world, near where Galiana used to live. Once the team exited the craft, Galiana was again on the verge of tears. The team advanced ahead, and saw nothing that would be of help. "Well, now what?" Etah asked. Galiana, composing herself, said, "I think I remember...a continent that no one has entered: a fortress called 'Lemuria'." "Lemuria?!" Tholker responded, "I remember an Earth Legend of a lost Continent called 'Lemuria'." "Well, it looks like this 'lost continent' is found," Sol I Dor responded. "Do you remember where it is?" Pyro asked. "Yes, but..." Galiana said. "What?" Ahrganot asked. "...Nothing, let's just go..." Galiana said, leading the way. ---- The team came across a demolished house. However, at the site of it, Galiana stopped. "This can't be it!" Tholker said. "It isn't," Galiana said, "It's..." She almost burst out crying. The team then immediately understood, but it was Sol I Dor that did so quickly enough to voice it...being that he had been there before. "It's her old home..." Galian entered the ruins of her old home, and came across the skeleton of a Harvester; the one that threatened her those many years ago... She stomped on the creature's skull, crushing it, in the vain hope that it would release all her anger at the Harvesters. She then just stood there, sniffing and almost crying fora few minutes. No one wanted to disturb her, just because it seemed like it would be a bad idea. Finally, Sol I Dor walked up to her. "Galiana, we...have to keep moving." Galiana wiped away her tears, and responded, "...Sure, right, right. Come on, we can't be far." The team followed her, and Tholker asked, "Are you sure we should have r at point on this one?" "It's her homeworld," Sol I Dor responded, "She knows it better than any of us." "Yes, but her return has made her...emotionally unstable. I don't think it would be the best idea to..." "No," Ahrganot responded, "Galiana has to do this." He again remembered what Dominion had told him: But before you can face your great foe, each of your friends must pass Dominion's challenges. They too must conquer their pasts to be just as ready as you are. This was Galiana's challenge: to conquer her heartbreak over the fate of her world, her home, her family...and rise above it. Into Lemuria The team continued through the neighborhoods, until they reached a forest, untouched by the Harvesters: there was even some wildlife left. This seemed to raise Galiana's spirits a bit. Finally, they exited the forest, and faced a large plain...with a massive wall at the end. They reached Lemuria. They approached the wall and found what appeared to be an excavation site. Apparently, the humans of the world tried to access the continent, prior to the attack. They approached the site and found a section of wall that looked different: like a door should be there. The ruins reminded Ahrganot of images of Aztec Ruins from Earth. He initially thought it was Titanic in origin, but the cuts on the walls' stones were imperfect: this was not Titan Architecture. On the wall, they found a symbol: a dot with 8 points sticking out of it. However, as Galiana approached, she recognized it. "It’s a pair of hands, one human, one alien, over each other..." The others thought she was joking, but, looking at the symbol like that, it made sense. "It’s like a keyhole. Apparently, you have to put your hand to it, a...it does something," Etah guessed. Sol I Dor found the skeleton of a human: apparently an archeologist who was damaged too much in the Harvester attack to be of use to them. He found a journal on them, and read it out loud. The symbol on the wall is most obviously a key. The symbols below continue to elude understanding. We believe that it supposedly describes how to open the door: some pattern, a key, something. We're working to decypher the message, but, so far, we can only read the first message: "Only the Chosen can heed our warning". We do not know what this means, and, it is likely, we may never know... Galiana then approached the symbols, then, looking at the first message, repeated from the journal, "Only the Chosen can heed our warning." Then, she looked at the 2nd message, and says, almost instinctually, "Only the Chosen can recover what laith within." The team seemed surprised by this. If the message was correct, and Galiana did just read that message, that meant that... "Galiana, you have to open the door," Etah said. "What?" she asked, incredulously, "What makes you think I know what to do?" "The message, the message!" Tholker urged, realizing what Etah was getting at, "Only the Chosen can heed our warning. Only the Chosen can recover what laith within." Ahrganot explained, "The first half says, 'Only the Chosen can heed our warning.' That means that, if you can read that, you must be the 'Chosen' the inscription speaks of." Galiana seemed uncertain: this WAS a lot to take in. Sol I Dor then said to his adopted daughter, " The Trial The Harbinger of Cleansing Category:Tandem stories